Pinned
by someone0elses0star
Summary: Scene after double episode in Season 3 where Ruzek almost lost his badge. We pick up Burgess' apartment as Ruzek is fully back in Intelligence and Burgess has finished working all the overtime shifts Platt kept giving her. All Burzek.
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing on TV.

Adam kept changing the channel long after he was interested, the motion was automatic at this point. Kim's head was warm against his leg and he could tell she was starting to drift off. She twitched and stretched out along the sofa.

"Sorry; I'm lousy company."

Adam smoothed her hair causing her to purr. "It's fine Darlin'. With those extra shifts and everything else... I'm just happy to be here with you."

She mumbled a yes, reaching to pull his hand from her hair and tuck it under her chin. She cuddled into it, savouring his scent.

"Hey, Kim, Babe... I have to ask you something."

Her eyes opened slightly because his tone told her he was serious. She flipped onto her back and stroked his hand that played with her collar. Her eye contact told him to continue.

"Do you think I'm a good cop?"

She regarded him carefully, trying to understand where he was going with this. "Of course I do Adam. You know I do."

He twisted the toothpick in this mouth and grimaced when he nicked his gum. "I know you do. But what if we weren't together and you heard about this lone wolf who did what I did. Would you think that guy was good police?"

"We are together Adam but I don't think you are good at your job because we sleep in the same bed. You are good because of your track record, your work ethic, your determination, what you do to keep people safe... You are good police Ruzek."

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and nodded off in the distance. Kim could tell he wasn't convinced.

"What you did, will it win you an award for following standards? No. However the Intelligence unit and proper police protocol have been on a collision course for a long time now. What happened to you could have happened to anyone else on that floor. What matters is we were all able to put away people who deserved to be put away. Just, next time you plan to have a guys night with convicted criminals, let us know first. Ok?"

He smiled at her. "You're pretty smart, you know that?"

She closed her eyes again, satisfied her words sunk in. "I've been told. Some might even call me Intelligent."

"You'll get your chance again Darlin', Voight knows how awesome you are. I certainly know it too."

She mumbled her agreement again, she was starting to fall asleep once more. Adam slid his hand across her chest, to Kim's approval, down her stomach and crept under the waistband of her pants, gliding over her hip to reach around and pinch her behind.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish." Kim said saucily, putting her weight on his hand to pin it in place.

"I always do but not if you're going to sleep through it." He tried to move his hand but she had him pinned good.

"Oh, I'm awake." With that she rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself up on all fours. She arched and curved her back, rolling her neck with it. Adam thanked the yoga gods for what he was seeing. Kim then crawled over him and straddled his lap, resting on his thighs and placing her hands behind him on the sofa. He was, happily, pinned again.

He played with the hem of her shirt, toying with the idea of peeling it off her. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"

She captured his lips in a quick, but passionate, kiss. She pushed back enough to rest her forehead on his. "I know, I love you too, completely. But why don't you show me?"

Adam grunted a low, "Hell yeah," before pulling her shirt up and off her body. He took in the sight of his fiance and his hands moved to touch every inch of exposed skin. He was so dedicated to his task he never noticed Kim had unbuttoned his shirt and was mirroring his motions. She dipped down to nuzzle his neck, the heat between them increasing. He reached behind her, moving one hand lower while the other skillfully started undoing her bra. Kim was breathing heavy once all the hooks were free and her hands had slowed considerably. Adam pulled the hair from her face and laughed as he realized she had fell asleep on top of him.

"Good job Ruzek, just great."

Her breathing evened out and he could tell she was about to be out cold. He had carried Kim to the bedroom numerous times but never while pinned to a sofa. Considering his options he slid down the back of the sofa and lid across the cushions with Kim half on top of him. He grabbed the blanket draped over the back and covered them both. He could never argue with having Kim in his arms, even if the path they took wasn't what he planned.

As he started to recite the chapters of the police standards manual Kim hugged him tight and began to snore. She had him right where she wanted him and Adam could not imagine a place he would rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

**You knew I couldn't just leave it there...**

Hours Later...

He was still sleep when she woke up. The TV played infomercials and no clock was in sight, just how long had they been like this and how did it happen? Her last memory was crawling on top of him and now she was half undressed and using Adam as a human pillow. She started kissing his neck, moved up to his ear and went under his chin, she knew that was his ticklish spot and would stir him.

"Oh, so you're awake now."

Kim folded her arm over his chest and looked at him, slightly confused.

"You don't remember telling me to show you how much I love you and then literally falling asleep on top of me?"

Her eyes went big and she tried to stifle a laugh. Adam's bruised ego was written all over his face. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. Did I give my man a complex?"

"No, I'm very secure in my abilities," Adam pouted. Kim stretched and nibbled his bottom lip but he didn't react at all. It was clear she was fully awake and ready to pick up where they left off but Adam wouldn't meet her half way.

"So are you going to stay mad at me for the rest of the night? Because I'm very sorry and can think of a few different ways to apologize."

He reached down her back and pinched her again. "Really? Well, please, go ahead. Maybe your socks will come off before you fall asleep this time."

She pressed up and hovered over him, climbing off the sofa. She shrugged off her bra that was still undone and pulled off her pants and socks, leaving her in just underwear. She held out her hand to him. "I'm ready when you are."

Adam, stunned, took a second to respond. Snapping back to reality he got off the sofa and tried to gather her into his arms but she would have no part of it. Pulling him along, she walked to the bedroom, pushed him down onto the mattress and apologized, again and again.


End file.
